Werewolf
Werewolf (Người sói) là một Nhân Vật có trong game. Sau khi mở khoá, người chơi có thể gặp được hắn dưới dạng NPC trong quá trình chơi. Khi tương tác, hắn sẽ lấy 5 vàng từ người chơi, với xác xuất 5% nhả ra vũ khí One Punch. Cách mở khoá Hắn có thể được mở khoá với giá 46,000₫ ($2.00). Những trang phục khác: Trang phục của hắn có tác động đến trạng thái biến hình. Xem mục “Thư viện” để biết thêm chi tiết. * "Wolverine" - Giá: 5,000 gems * "Werebear" (Người Gấu) - Giá: 23,000₫ ($0.99) ** Tên Trung Quốc của tên này là "熊孩子" mang nghĩa "Đầu Gấu". * "Monkey King" (Tôn Ngộ Không) - (Hiện tại chưa có được) Giá: Chưa biết * "Halloween" - Giá: 2,000 gems ** Có thể được mở khoá bằng cách đánh bại Varkolyn Leader trong chế độ Badass trong dịp Halloween. (1.4.4) ** trang phục mặc định của phiên bản 1.9.5. ** trang phục này là được dựa trên Jiangshi (僵尸), Thây ma trong huyền thoại của Trung Quốc. *** Hắn di chuyển bằng cách nhảy như một con Thây ma Jiangshi. * "Chinese New Year" (Tết Âm lịch) - Giá: 46,000₫ ($1.99) ** Trông giống một con hổ. * “Easter” (Phục Sinh) - Giá: 5,000 gems ** trang phục mặc định của phiên bản 1.7.0. * "Leopard" (Báo đốm) - Giá: 46,000₫ ($2.00) * "Hellpact" (Địa Ngục Ước) - Giá: 69,000₫ ($2.99) Chỉ số Trái ngược với Paladin, Werewolf có chỉ số máu cao nhất nhưng giáp thì lại ít nhất. Với mức năng lượng ít ỏi và thời gian hồi chiêu dài đằng đẵng, người chơi phải cẩn trọng trong việc lựa chọn vũ khí phù hợp. Mặc dù Werewolf trông có vẻ như sẽ mất máu dễ dàng, nhưng máu của hắn có thể được hồi lại với kỹ năng. Nâng cấp Mỗi lần nâng cấp thay đổi chỉ số một chút. # +1 Máu - Giá: 500 gems # +1 Giáp - Giá: 1,000 gems # +20 Năng lượng - Giá: 1,500 gems # -2 giây Hồi Kỹ năng - Giá: 2,000 gems # Nâng cấp kỹ năng - Giá: 2,500 gems # "Immune to traps, and immune to collision damage" buff (Kháng bẫy gai, và sát thương do va chạm) - Giá: 5,000 gems # Nâng cấp vũ khí ban đầu - Giá: 8,000 gems Kỹ năng - Berserk (Nổi Máu chó Điên) ;Cơ bản :Hoá thân thành sói. Càng ít máu thì sát thương càng cao. Đồng thời hồi máu khi đang yếu máu. '' * Nếu kỹ năng được sử dụng khi máu của người chơi thấp hơn 1/4 mức máu của hắn, hắn sẽ được hồi đầy máu. Nếu máu của hắn nằm giữa khoảng từ 1/4 đến 1/2, thì hắn sẽ hồi lên 1/2. ** Không được tác động bởi Potion buff, nhưng vẫn tính những giá trị máu tối đa được thêm từ Health buff. * Trong dạng này, Werewolf di chuyển nhanh hơn thường. * Đòn tấn công của hắn là một đòn cận chiến rộng với tỷ lệ chí mạng khá cao (hiện tại chưa xác định được nếu có bị tác động bởi số máu hiện tại hay không). Sát thương nằm trong khoảng từ 6 đến 10, dựa vào lượng máu sau khi kích hoạt. ** Áp dụng cho Reflect buff. * Khi tấn công trong dạng này, người chơi sẽ bị đẩy dần về phía kẻ thù. Điều này có thể gây khó khăn trong việc di chuyển khi tấn công. ** Có thể tấn công tại chỗ mà không di chuyển nếu sử dụng kỹ năng khi vừa đến một level mới. * Người chơi không thể chuyển đổi vũ khí hay tương tác với vật dụng trong dạng này. * Giống như Knight, Quá trình hồi chiêu chỉ bắt đầu sau khi hiệu ứng đã kết thúc. ;Nâng cấp kỹ năng :''Nhận ít sát thương hơn khi hoá thân. '' * Khi hoá thân, tất cả sát thương nhận được sẽ được giảm còn 1 (2 trong chế độ Badass). ** Trong chế độ Badass, sát thương đã ở mức 2 sẽ thỉnh thoảng được giản còn 1. Không áp dụng cho sát thương từ debuff. * Không có hiệu ứng trước khi đã hoá thân thành công. ** Ví dụ, một con quái tinh anh như Elite Knight (Sword) (Ưu hiệp cầm kiếm) (6 sát thương) có thể giết Werewolf và làm gián đoạn ưuas trình hoá thân. Lời thoại * ''"I want to try my luck on the slot machine again" (Tôi muốn thử lại Nhân phẩm của mình ở cái máy sòng bạc kia thêm vài lần nữa.) :Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách. * "Can't wait for the Lantern Festival to come" (Tôi thật hồi hộp mong chờ Lễ Hội Đèn Lồng đến!) :Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách vào dịp Tết Âm lịch. :* Nếu ngôn ngữ chuyển thành tiếng Trung Quốc giản thể, hắn sẽ nói "元宵节约牧师吃汤圆，不变身了" ("Lại sắp được tận hưởng bánh bao thơm ngọt cùng cô Priest tại Lễ hội Đèn lồng rùi. Tôi thề lần này sẽ không biến hình nữa.”). * "Can I borrow some money? Last time, I promise" (Cho vay nợ lần nữa được không? Lần cuối đấy, tôi xin thề.). :Khi tương tác trong quá trình chơi. * "Last passerby gave me a glove, a truly ugly glove. Please take it" (Kẻ qua đường trước cậu đưa cho tôi một cái găng tay xấu khủng khiếp, làm ơn cầm nó đi.) :Nếu hắn ta cho One Punch. * "I'm surely gonna win this time" (Chắc chắn là lần sau sẽ được thôi.) :Nếu hắn ta không cho One Punch. Thông tin thêm * Trước phiên bản 1.4.4, Kỹ năng của hắn không có khả năng hồi đầy máu khi máu dưới mức 1/4. * Hắn là một tay đam mê cờ bạc, dựa vào lời thoại của hắn. ** Hắn có vẻ cũng là một tay nghiện thuốc lá, dựa vào một số quá trình biến hình. * Vì một lỗi dịch thuật, kỹ năng của hắn vẫn nói "Transform into Werewolf" (Hoá thân thành Werewolf) thay vì "Transform into a wolf" (Hoá thân thành sói). * Về lời thoại Tiếng Trung của hắn vào dịp Tết Âm lịch: ** Lễ hội Đèn lồng là một dịp đặc biệt tương tự như ngày Valentine, mà món ăn đặc trưng của dịp này là món bánh bao ngọt. ** Tuy nhiên, nó lain trùng ngày với dịp trăng rắm. Trong truyền thuyết Tây phương, người sói sẽ hoá thân thành sói dưới đêm trăng rằm. __NOEDITSECTION__